Star Thunder Forge
by The Green Stag
Summary: After Steve's shield is broken, Thor helps to put it, and Steve's heart back together. M/M


"Hold on, let me fix your tie first Thor." Steve said while keeping the event pamphlet under his arm. He reached up to centre the knot and tuck in the tail in the little ribbon loop.

Thor watched him carefully, eager to learn what he had missed."Much obliged Steven. " Thor smiled and clasped a hand on his shoulder. "Our table is set in the very front row." Thor commented, plucking the pamphlet from under Steve's arm and reading it quickly. " Have you been to many of these charity auctions?"

Steve shrugged. "Not a single one."

Thor gave a small, chuckle, appreciating Steve's honesty. "It shall be an adventure then!" He laughed and patted his friend's shoulder. "I am glad to have you for company. I have grown fond of our time together." Thor smiled and Steve gave a slight twitch of a smile back. Thor kept his hand on Steve's shoulder, as he guided him to their table.

Steve found himself leaning in, the heat from Thor's body radiated through his clothes, and it was comforting. Steve preferred the company of others. The soft sigh of a breath, the warmth of a close body, and the thrumm of a heart beneath his fingers. When Thor learned of his social quirks, and when Steve told him that contact comforted him, Thor happily obliged. Simply sitting side by side, a hug for a greeting, or a sparing partner who was a gentle as he was strong, was incredibly _calming_ to say the least. And for tonight, Steve was going to need everything he could get.

Thor pulled out a chair for him and Steve sat down and edged as close as he could to the table. He took his seat to the left, and gave Steve another re-assuring smile. "Treat this as a battle my friend. We shall grapple with our boredom and pin it to the ground with conversation and drink!" The god watched Steve carefully, looking for any sign that he would need to leave, to "Get some air." He was attuned to his comrades rhythm of breath, his anxious twitching of fingers, and wary look in his eyes. Thor frowned slightly when Steve visibly paled as the auctioneer took the stage. The god held up an empty glass for the waiter to bring some wine, and placed his hand over Steve's, preventing him from tearing the tablecloth. Thor knew Steve would tough out the evening as best he could, but even a seasoned warrior needed to rest their minds from turmoil when it became too much.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the 8th annual fundraiser for " A helping hand." All proceeds will help make care packages for soldiers who have no one at home. I would like to call attention to our special guests, Steve Rogers, and Thor Odinson. Thank you for coming tonight! And later, ladies and gentlemen, the good Captain himself will be opening the new branch of the museum downstairs, dedicated to Captain america and all his triumphs! Now without further speeches from myself, let's get the ball rolling while we wait for our dinners!" The keynote speaker left to polite applause and the auctioneer stepped forward, with several assistants and a few rusted boxes. Thor could only guess their purpose. "First item! Three old ammunition cases, from the howling commandos themselves! Bidding starts at 100!-"

Thor smiled at the waiter who brought them a glass of red and while wine. When asked what he preferred, Thor politely said that both bottles will be fine. The waiter simply shifted his feet a little and left them. Thor poured Steve a glass of white, and himself red. He knew that neither of them could truly become drunk, so he fell back on simple taste. Dry white was Steve's favourite. Thor attempted to distract Steve, sensing a fellow warriors anxiety from him. "What sort of wine is it Steven? Can you tell me much about it?" This was one of Thor's favorite games, teaching Steven about all the many kinds of wine and ale. It was a topic they could both discuss freely, and one that was _safe_ under the circumstances.

Steve didn't touch his glass. He was too worked up to focus, although he appreciated Thor's offering. He looked down to his drink and spun the liquid ideally. Steve sighed and breathed in the aroma. Faint raspberry notes wafted up and the comforting smell warmed his temper. He looked to Thor, who was watching him carefully, "Raspberry. It is...light though." Steve gave in and focused on the wine, taking Thor's comforting bait. He took a sip. "It has some poise, probably Italian."

The announcer started a biding on some classic recruitment posters and Steve turned away. He looked to his companion and Thor nodded gently. He took a small pair of notebooks and two small pencils from his inner coat pocket. Steve watched as he gave one set to Steve, and one he set aside for himself. Steve accepted it with a mouthed " thank you" and opened his book. The pencil was warmed from contact with Thor's body, and Steve took a moment to admire how hot his fellow avenger ran. Even in sitting close to him, Steve found himself drawn to the radiating heat of the god's body. He never cared much for cold, not after-

Steve pushed that thought away and began to sketch on the pad and paper. The sound of charcoal scratching filled the comfortable silence between them. Thor had accidentally (or not as Steve expected) positioned himself with his elbow on the table, fist holding up his strong jaw, and slumped casually forward, in a relaxed pose. Steve love to sketch portraits. It was the ability to capture a moment in time, a sinecure smile, unbridled laughter, or simply the beauty of a daydreaming subject he admired. Thor fell into the latter category.

Thor watched out of the corner of his eye, trying to keep as still as he was able. He enjoyed watching Steven draw. The concentration and determination set in his eyes was counterbalanced by the softness of his expression. Thor chuckled slightly when Steve began to blush slightly. He took this as a good sign. It meant he was connecting to him, not their surroundings. Thor ached to see the sketch, but he was determined to hold still. He quickly let his eyes dart to the paper, and was stuck half way when Steven met his eyes. Thor's heart froze, for his companions gaze held such a tempest mixture of sorrow and joy that Thor himself felt his eyes turn glassy with unshed tears. The moment lingered, Steve seeming to drown in his own thoughts, and Thor trying desperately to show his support without drawing attention, however the bittersweet pause was broken when Steve looked up to the stage in horror.

"Here we have a rare item ladies and gentlemen! A genuine leather jacket worn by none other then Bucky Barnes himself! Member of the howling commandos and some say sidekick to our great Captain america himself!" The auctioneer pointed to Steve, who stood up immediately, snapped pencil digging into his palm. He opened his mouth to yell at the man for displaying such a personal item, and realizing what he had done, sat back down. "Looks like our Captain forgot how to bow!" The auctioneer laughed, then everyone was laughing and Steve couldn't take it. He jumped to his feet, upsetting the wine and breaking a glass. Steve glared at the auctioneer. "You call my friend, the man who pulled me out of the fire, and lead our team, a sidekick?" Steve clenched his fists hard and near growled. " and you treat his belongings with no more respect than a trading card? He was a human being! And I lo-" Steve froze in place, horror at his unwilling admittance stopping his fury. He remained still, wishing to hide his shame, to take everything back. Then a warm hand encircled his wrist. Steve whipped around, and saw Thor with the most tender expression Steve had ever seen, holding his hand. " Steven? Let us catch some fresh air." The god's voice rumbled like rolling thunder. Steve nodded curtly and picked up his shield. He let Thor lead him by the hand and together they left the hall.

Steve followed Thor down the stairs, and into the dark and quiet museum. Thankfully there was not a guard visible. Thor seemed fascinated with an early cannon design, and Steve let out a huff, taking the moment to collect himself. He steadied his hand against the closest wall and gripped his shield tight. A few reedy breaths later and Steve stood up straight. "It's fine, you don't have to pretend to be interested in that Thor. I'm alright now." Steve placed his cool hand on is companions shoulder. " and... Thank you for the rescue." Steve smiled softly, and Thor gave a kind one in return.

"Do you wish to remain here for the rest of the Auction?"

Steve began to walk absent-mindedly in the dim light, Thor following in perfect pace beside him. " I ... It's just he deserved better than that. Bucky was the better man." Steve said by way of explanation.

Thor paused at a tarp covered structure . He rolled the canvas in his fingers as he spoke. " I will think no less of you if we leave now. " he asked quietly. he truly cared for Steven's well being, and it pained him to see his comrade's heart ache so. Thor hoped to console him, he wished to hold him close and defend him from all the terrors of the world. Thor gently let his hand glide up Steve's shoulder and rest on his neck, caressing slowly, waiting until Steven met his eyes. He could feel his friend tremble at the intimate touch, and Thor ran his thumb along Steve's soft red lips. " Steven, may I?" He asked quietly, his heart pounding in his chest. Thor had longed for this, it ached in his very heart. And finally, cautiously, steve met his gaze. His eyes were bright, and his faced flushed under Thor's hand. encouraged by a small nod from his companion, Thor leaned in, close enough to share breath with Steve. He placed his hand over Steve's wrist, tightly gripping the shield. He began to massage it, an encouragement to let go. Thor could feel his companions pulse quicken under his hand and he stopped. "Steve, if you do not want this, please say so. I would not have you be uncomfortable. " Thor gently leaned in and ghosted his lips above Steve's, consuming his very breath.

"Wait..." Steve whispered, just as their lips touched. Thor hesitated immediately, and the soft shuffle of material caught his attention. He turned around just in time to see the great canvas fall to the ground, it's weight shifted from his earlier pulling. With a _whoosh_ It rushed to the ground and Thor immediately went to stand in front of Steve, for a monstrosity of metal and bright blue light was struggling to stand up. A roar of gears and scream of metal shook the hall as the mechanical beast found its footing. Steve felt the blood drain from his face and his heart kicked in his chest. " Thor run! It's a sleeper!" Steve screamed and raised his shield to block the mechanical claws. They tore down his shield, and Steve's arm shook with the impact. How? How had a live sleeper robot been installed in the museum? Did they not realize that the teseract weapons couldn't be disarmed? "Thor we have to get it out of the museum! The people-" Steve shouted as he dodged a swipe from the mech. Steve used the momentum to wind up his arm and let his shield fly. He hit the monstrosity's optics and was rewarded when a lens shattered. As his shield returned to him, he heard the familiar bell toll of Thor's hammer ringing through the air. Thunder boomed and cracked outside as Thor clutched his hammer and swung hard, making the mech stumble towards a bay window. "Push it back! Get it outside!" Steve ordered as an alarm began to howl.

Thor roared and swung Mjolmir hard, breaking a metal arm and pushing the creature back several feet. It clawed at him, raking red lines down his chest- and Steve was beside him in an instant, taking the rest of the blow. He pushed hard with Thor, growling and together it neared the edge. Then before Steve could react-

The mech latched on to Thor just as Steve pushed it through the window. He could see the bright blue mechanical eyes flair up.- _the __laser_- Steve panicked and dove after Thor, climbing in front of him just as the creature fired.

The blast hit Steve's shield with a high pitched squeal. His arm snapped back, broken, and as the beam continued to pour down on them as they fell, it grew hot and with a thundering boom, spit in two. Steve had just enough time to scream in agony before they hit the ground. The pavement cracked and the creature was impaled on several street lamps. One had ripped the core from the sleepers chest, killing it.

Steve was dazed and trying to free himself from the beast's clutches. As he wiggled free he caught sight of his shield,half embedded in the concrete, the other pinned under Thor. Overcome with pain and shock, Steve passed out.

- a sleepless night and a day later-

Thor had taken Steven back to his cottage to rest up. He knew his companion had a deep distrust of hospitals, and he would prefer to awaken in familiar surroundings. Thor had placed Steve in his own bed, refusing to let the injured man sleep on the pull out couch. Thor gently traced a healing scar over Steve's arm and popped a fresh strawberry in his mouth. He had made breakfast for them, full of fresh fruit, bacon, eggs, steak, and toast. Thor always worked up an appetite heating the forge in his back yard. It had taken him most of the night to get the flame hot enough to melt the vibranium, so he was exhausted, but happy that he was successful. Thor's stomach growled and he waited patiently for Steve to awake. He sat up a little father on the bed, and let his hand touch the soft blond locks. He hoped that Steven wouldn't mind that he bathed him. His companion was delirious with pain and Thor refused to put him to bed dirty. Filthy wounds could infect even himself, and Steve was no different. Thor felt Steve shift on the bed, and he smiled, dangling a slice of bacon in front of his nose. He loved to wake Steve up this way.

Steve was woken from the sweetest dream. More a memory actually. It was a week after the battle of New York. Tony had invited everyone to stay at the tower until they found permanent residents. In his flashback he was on his was to the kitchen when he heard a crash. He rushed in to see Thor had broken the pantry door off its hinges whilst looking for food. Steve burst out in a fit of laughter. At least he wasn't the only one who had trouble with his strength. Steve cleared his throat and walked over to the blushing God, giving him a pat on the shoulder. "It's alright big guy, you should see my bedroom" He was slowly shaken out of his dream by the feel of someone stroking his hair and the overpowering smell of bacon. His nose twitched as he awoke to see the long strand of pork in front of his face. "Thor!" He snorted and gave him a playful shove.

Thor guffawed at Steve's love tap. "Save your strength frail warrior!" He said in a character of his own voice. "For you have much to eat and much work to do!" Thor laughed through his mock voice and handed Steve his plate. "In all seriousness my friend. I am glad you are awake. How is your arm?" Thor admired his scar. A flicker of sorrow crossed his eyes. He disliked any friend in pain.

Steve turned his arm so he could see the fading pink scar on his bicep. "Looks pretty good. It doesn't hurt any more at least. Give it another day and it should be totally gone"

" I am glad to hear this. I'm afraid my heeling skills are not very sophisticated by your standards." Thor ruffles Steve's hair. "When you have eaten breakfast, I have a surprise to show you! " Thor leaned in, closer than he would for anyone else. He wanted nothing more to hold Steve to his chest while he ate, and snuggle him close. But Steve was not that sort of man.. At least Thor thought.

He took a slice of bacon off the place and munched on it while Thor spoke. "A surprise? For me?" Steve couldn't help blushing again. He turned back to face Thor and when he did their noses bumped. Thor was so damn close. "Oh! Ha s-sorry Thor." Steve blushed crimson. He liked Thor, a lot. But this was _Thor_. He was a god. And he was very likely straight. Steve could dream though.

Thor stood stock still after Steve bumped nosed with him. Any skin contact, even the slightest touch, could send Thor into a daze. He, being the god of fertility, could tell a persons intent, just with a touch. And Steve had very clearly been thinking about coupling.. With _him_ Thor snorted to hide his change in mood. He was intrigued now, and deliberately lay his hand on Steve's as if he wanted to hold it.

"Listen friend, you shield fared worse than you. But... With some hard work and Mjolmir, I can re-forge it. Will you help?" Thor spoke quickly, not baring toi keep Steve in suspense about the fate of his shield.

"Wait, re-forge? Thor where are we?" Steve asked, finally taking notice of his surroundings.

"You are in my cabin on the outskirts of the city. we went fishing together here only last Sunday. I thought some time out if the city would help us to recover faster. And here..." Thor opened up a drawer On his hand carved dresser. "I have placed your old things in here. This is your drawer now."

Steve looked around the room again, gaining a little familiarity "Oh man, must of hit my head harder than I thought" He jumped slightly when Thor put his hand over Steve's. He cleared his throat nervously, feeling the blush returning to his cheeks. "You gave me a drawer? Ha, is this some clever way of asking me to move in with you Thor because I have to admit, I'm an old fashioned dame"

Thor chucked. " you are always welcome in my home Steven. I wanted you to know you have a place here." Thor spoke kindly, expertly avoiding the question.

"I appreciate it Thor, I really do" Steve smiled warmly and placed a grateful hand on his shoulder.

Thor tossed him a soft pair of sweatpants and, a white tee shirt, and after a moment of digging, a pair of underwear and socks. "I forget you wear undergarments. I prefer the room to move." Thor chucked. " also I must confess I had to bathe you last night. You were quite far gone in pain and I do not believe you remember. But I assure you my intentions were honest." Thor said as he turned his back so Steve could change.

Steve's stomach leaped to his throat. His face burned in embarrassment and his voice was coming out in wavers. "Y-You b-bathed me? As in naked? Without clothes?"

Thor tried to console Steve. " you came here covered in blood and dirt. Even oil from that machine through your uniform. And with open wounds... I could not allow for the chance of infection, no mater how small. I swear on my honour as a man, and as your friend, that I washed you, nothing more. I hope that you would think better of me. I never take anything that is not freely given,and only with an individual of sound mind and body. I am the god of fertility Steven, " Thor chuckled. " I cannot very well break my own rules. But if I have truly offended you, name your task and I will make amends. " Thor finished and held his hand still on the bed beside him. He wanted to see if Steve would take the offering of his own.

Steve looked at the hand wearily while he waited for the pounding in his ears to cease. After a few steady breaths Steve spoke again. "If you say nothing happened, I-I believe you" Steve placed his hand on top of Thor's and gave him a small but reassuring smile. "Oh uh, thank you. For taking such good care of me."

Thor smiled, "Thank you for believing me." Thor flipped his hand over and gently wove his fingers together. "Is this alright?" He asked . " I wished to hold your hand for countless days now. And seeing what might be lost at any moment... I do not wish to waste time. And I respect your choice if you do not wish this. ." Thor admitted and looked into Steve's eyes for truth.

Steve's heart thumped in his chest and a smile spread across his face "N-No I want this. I have since the week after the battle of New York." Steve, feeling suddenly brave brought their hands up to his lips and kissed the back of Thor's hand, before blushing profusely.

Thor stood in awe at the gesture of affection. He took Steve in a warm embrace, laughing for pure joy. "Thank you Steven. " he whispered and took his hand away to cup Steve's head. He tilted his head down and kissed above his brow. "Now, shall we eat? Or I could help you dine?" Thor offered, holding a strawberry up for Steve.

After helping Thor clean the breakfast dishes, showering and changing, Steve was led out to the back yard. Hand in hand he walked to the little wooden shed, open on the side. Thor had shown him only once before, back when he first bought the cabin. It had looked like the forge and all it's contents were transported right out of an old English blacksmith's shop. Hundreds of hammers, rounded heads, flat heads. Some thinner than his pinky, some thicker than his fist. All types of metal were lined up on the walls in neat rows. There were clamps, clasps, tongs, vices and polishing bars all placed out on tables and stuffed in open barrels. And as Steve opens the half door inside, he saw Thor had made a few modern alterations. There were no less then five anvils now, two small, two large, and one enormous one. The central furnace was joined by a stone twin, and Steve could see something white hot and glowing in a special bucket over the fire. " is that... Is that the vibranium?" Steve asked, not willing to admit his shield was a molten ball of uselessness. " it is, I had stark instruct me how to melt it down, but we had some disagreements on the method. I prefer hand forging, you can best feel the metal. Know when it needs more tempering or more curve this way. " Thor picked up a large leather apron, and tied it around his neck. He belted it at his waist, and out his hair up in a pony tail. A band of cloth. ( Steve refused to call such a manly thing a headband) kept any loose strands in place. When Thor finalized dressing he handed Steve a spotless apron made from soft navy died leather. " this is for surprise Steven, you may use this apron while you forge anything you wish. I have heard of several artists making wondrous sculptures of metal, or I have acquired smaller anvils and tools if you wish to make jewelry, or other intricate items. " Thor chuckled. " bit if you wish to make great broadswords, mail armor, or breastplates I will help as best I can. I will not limit you . " Thor smiled. " I wish to let your artists soul roam free." Steve blushed horribly. " Thor, you didn't have to do all this, or buy all this stiff for me. " Steve admired his new apron . There was a hand stitched star over the chest and some unusual runes at the bottom. As Steve tied it up he questioned the rough stitching. " I think I can teach you how to sitch better if you like, but what are these?" Steve ran a finger over the symbols.

2 hours ago

Thor beamed proudly. " I would be honoured to learn the art of needle work from you, master Steve." Thor bowed and took his hand. " and as for the runes, they are.." Thor felt the flush of embarrassment flood his cheeks. " it is tradition to re name the forge after a new person is brought into the fold. It says " Star thunder forge."

Steve began to tear up and he ran over to hug Thor close to his body. He tilted his chin up and kiss Thor sweetly. The contact lasted only a moment, But it sent sparks flying in the back of his mind. Steve broke the kiss, to Nuzzle the rough beard of his friend. "that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me Thor, thank you so much." Steve smiled and leaned into Thor's warm hand as he caressed his hair. Steve felt so at home here, and _safe _wrapped up in the giant's arms. And Thor held him to his chest and kissed the crown of his head. " you deserve it." Thor rumbled, and Steve sighed happily.

Thor wished he could hold Steve to his heart for eternity. But there was a small ringing of a bell, and the temperature gauge began to flash. " Steven, I will be glad to continue to hold you anytime you need comfort, I know you enjoy it. But it is time to go to work. Your shield is pliable." Thor handed Steve a pair of thick work gloves, and goggles before donning his own. " I am going to take the heated core out and place it on the anvil. Out goal today is to flatten it out. You will hold the block in place with these tongs-" Thor handed Steve his largest and strongest pair. "- and I will hammer the metal flat. Watch carefully how I strike, for we must switch every half hour." Thor stood behind Steve and helped him to position his hands. "Now move with me. Open the claws-" Thor forced Steve's hands together. "-and pick up the block in the bucket. Do not be afraid." Thor helped Steve forward when he began to flinch at the flame. Together they pulled the rough cube from the container and placed it on the enormous anvil. Immediately the metal began to crust over with oxidation, and Thor left Steve holding the tongs to pick up a large flat head hammer. "Hold it still Steven!" He growled and struck the metal with a_ boom!_

Steve watched the Thor strike the metal, hard and quick. Each time grunting and growling as if he was putting his whole strength into every swing. Up went the hammer, almost touching the ceiling, then down hard, flattening the metal with a resonating echo. Small chips of ash would flake off and the colour began to darken underneath. Slowly Thor's breath became louder and louder and he pounded hard on the metal. Sweat rolled of his body, soaking through his shirt and Steve swallowed a knot of arousal in his throat. He found his heart pounded in his chest to the same rhythm of Thor's blows. And if Steve closed his eyes, and just listened to the deep pants, and feel the shakes when Thor's arm sent shudders up through the mental and into his own body. Steve let out a soft groan, it seemed like Thor was pounding into him, and not the metal. Steve opened his eyes with a snap when he realizes the hammer had stopped. Thor was staring at him, and his face was flushed with more than heat.

Thor let is aching arm rest as he regained his strength. He had stopped when he heard Steve groan. Thor thought his companion had muscle ache so waited for Steve to recover, but he just stood there, eyes closed, blush darkened cheeks, and mouth slightly parted, breathing in hitches. Thor had never met anyone who could be turned on by just watching him work. It was immensely flattering and very interesting. "Do you wish to trade places now? " Thor asked and took the tongs from Steve without asking. He flipped the block around and held it firm. "When you strike the metal, only think of pleasant things. The finished shield will reflect the heart and good will you put in it, amplifying it when you are finished." Thor said and watched a puzzled look appear on Steve's face.

"Like me?" Steve said quietly. He realizes he was re-creating the shield in the same way he was reborn. By taking the best parts of himself and making it better. But with the help of a brilliant mind and a close friend. This time it was Thor, instead of the good doctor and Howard stark. And with memories of his past, Steve picked up the hammer and struck his first blow. Steve was a skinny kid from Brooklyn. _wham._ Who got more broken bones than he can remember from fighting back. _wham._ He was the end of every joke, the last one picked for anything. _wham_. But he did not let his body define what he was capable of _wham_. As Steve's memories flooded over, he struck harder and more precise. Times as a teenager he spent getting beat up in alleyways and parking lots but he never ran. He always fought back as long and as hard as he could. _wham. _Because someone had to stand up to these bullies, and they couldn't keep going at him forever. _wham. _Bucky appeared in his thoughts next. A true friend that loved him in all the ways imaginable ._wham._ consoling him, helping him fight, and keeping his most secret desires safe. _wham._ His soft and warm mouth on his own, taking his first kiss. _wham._ gently exploring each other's bodies in the dark, but never sleeping together. _thunk._ Steve realized he was crying, sobbing hard as he hammered now. His tears hit the molten disk and disappears in a flash of steam.

Thor watched his companion begin to loose control. Thor held the tongs tights and lifted the now small disk into the fire to warm up. " Steven.. Are you alright?" Thor asked and opened his arms. He knew the answer, but he also knew Steve would need a point of speach to latch on to. "Come here.." He crooned and took the shuddering man in his arms. Thor rubbed his back in slow circles, and whispered sweet nothings into his ear. Slowly Steve began to recover, and with a harsh breath he spoke into Thor's chest.

"I loved him. " Steve gasped and griped Thor like a life line. "I loved Bucky and I never got to tell him that before he-" Steve his his face and Thor stroked his soft blond hair. He placed kiss after kiss on his friends body, on wandering hands and tear stains face.

"I am truly sorry for the loss of your Bucky." Thor whispered and meant it. He found himself staring up at the ceiling, not wanting Steve to see his teary eyes. "I know if he had your heart, then he must have been truly worth everything to you . If you allowed him your fist love, your kisses and affection, then he would have my respect and my blessing." Thor swallowed a knot of sorrow. "let us dedicate this forging to him. We will remember Bucky with good company, laughter, strength, hard work, and tender hearts." Thor finally regained his courage and kissed Steven intimately, holding the small of his back as they embraced.

Steve melted into Thor's mouth, eager for affection. He needed to be comforted, and he needed an outlet for his pent up emotions. This remaking would let him do both. " Bucky and you, Thor. You mean so much to me. I love you more than-" Steve chocked on Bucky's name." More than anyone I have ever known." Steve gave one final hug to Thor, and picked up a rag to dry his eyes with. Eager to not become so emotional again, Steve swallowed half a bottle of water, and picked up he tongs. " My turn" he said and pilled the block out of the flame.

_And so Thor and Steve worked relentlessly throughout the day, and most of the night. They took breaks only when their needs for food and rest became too great. The metal had been formed into a perfectly circular disk, flat and thick, but Thor praised Steven on his excellent work. When they had finished their work, Thor let Steven shower while he prepared the bed, and while Thor showered, Steve made sandwiches for the following day. And at long last the weary pair collapsed into bed, thor's strong arm around Steve's waist. And together the dreamed deeply._

The second and third days went much better. Thor showed Steve to round the shield, using a ball ended hammer. They worked it into a half dome over the course of the days and Steve smoothed the entire surface himself. On the fourth day Thor hardly touched the shield at all, simply holding it while Steve etched out the rings and the star. It was then that Thor brought Mjolmir into play, for The shield needed one final step. Heating up the surface until it glowed blue with heat, Thor quickly plunged it in a great vat of water. "Careful now Steve, we cannot bump it. As it stands the vibranium is as brittle as glass. We must temper it once more to give your shield it's strength. " Thor placed the shield over the flame until it ran blue again. with great caution he dunked it then the water, and a cloud of steam formed in the forge. "Stand back now Steve. I must use lightning to cure It." Thor warned with a kiss. He embraced Steve and took Mjolmir in hand before pulling the shield from the water.

Thor held the dripping wet shield in his rough leather gloves. He took Mjolmir from Steve and began to strike the shied over the anvil, pounding in the newly etched design. Sparks flowed over his body and the shied rang out like a bell. _Breathe, strike, gasp. Breath strike, gasp._ Over and over he moved, poured his energy into his budging muscles, calling out Norse words of power to aid in his efforts. He rotated the disk upwards and brought his hammer down hard, roaring louder than the booming thunder outside. And with a echo that shook his bones, lightning struck Thor, jumped to his hammer, and erupted on to the shied. There was a great blinding light and Thor finally stilled his arm. He dropped mjolmir to the ground, and gasped as if he were a drowning man. The final hardening of the vibranium had roused him full of energy and life. Static sparks danced over his leather apron, and when he went to pat Steve on the shoulder, he shocked the man with his purest form of power,raw lightning and virility.

Steve let out a gasp of surprise when shocks of lighting shot through his body, powerful enough that they dropped him to his knees. He let out a groan when the circut of electricity passed his groin down to his toes. "Ahhh!"

Thor dove to the ground catching Steve before he fell. He looked into his companions eyes for sighs of hurt. "Steve! Steven answer me, are you alright?" Thor panted and touched his forehead to Steve's. "Deep breath Steven, I'm sorry you caught a shock of my true power. It can be overwhelming. Just match your breathing to mine." Thor took in a husky breath and exhaled loudly.

"Oh goddddd" Steve arched in Thor's arms, his eyes rolling back as the shocks faded into a slow burn. "Overwhelming huh?" He panted, chuckling "I'll say."

"You enjoyed it?" Thor chucked. " That is a first for me. Most recipients of my lightning do not take so naturally to it." Thor went to help Steve to his feet and noticed the man limping with a obvious budge in his cotton pants. He could smell his companions arousal in his musk and realized what happened. He took a chair for Steve to sit down and went for a bucket of water and a facecloth. He knelt in front of Steve and put a hand on his thigh. "May I clean you up? I would like to make amends for causing this. And I swear to be honest in my attentions."

Steve let Thor help him into the chair, still delirious from the most powerful orgasm of his life. He smirked at the man at his feet, "Maybe I don't want your intentions to be honest..."

Thor stopped, his hand on Steve's thigh. "Are you asking to couple with me Steven? I do not wish for a misunderstanding."

Steve's back arched painfully over the chair and his legs dropped open. Thor's hand on his thigh sent another wave of powerful, arousing shocks through his body. Steve bit his lip and screamed, never wanting Thor to stop touching him "God, yes!"

Thor smiled and clasped his companions hand. "I am so delighted you feel that way. But not here, I wish to do this properly." Thor stood up and extended his hand. His heart was soaring, Thor was overjoyed Steve asked for this._ By the nine he had wished..._ And here he was, leading his friend to his bed, willing and sweet. Thor opened the door to his bedroom and stood before the window. "Listen well. If you do not like anything I do, or if you wish to stop, tell me and I will halt my actions. " Thor began to unbutton Steve's shirt slowly, as if he was unwrapping a cherished gift. " let us was up and explore each others bodies. Familiarity will help. You may hold me or caress me in any way." Thor placed the shirt gently on the ground, and unbuttoned Steve's pants to help him out of them. Thor gave a small tug at the striped boxers and nodes appreciatively. "You have a glorious form Steven. " Thor said and held his palms out. "Now you may remove my clothes if you still wish this."

Fully naked, Steve was nervous. All courage from earlier had faded and he suddenly felt self conscious of his body. Like he was small again. Steve needed something, anything to distract him. He grabbed Thor's face and smashed their lips together, moaning into his mouth.

Thor embraced Steve, and opened his jaw to accommodate the inexperienced but passionate kiss. Steve was pushing forward, too eager in his tongue and teeth. So He ran his fingers up Steve's arm, a feather light touch. Thor knew that a soft caress could bring a calm atmosphere, and he did not wish to restrain his friend. Thor continued to stroke Steve's arm, making slow circles to calm him down. And after a few heartbeats, Steve relaxed under his mouth. Thor pressed down, tasting the inside of his friend mouth, swallowing his taste. He mixed his tongue besides Steve's, and showed him how to savour the kiss by opening and closing his mouth carefully. Steve mimicked him perfectly, and when he felt Steve began to gasp, he let go with a contended sigh. "You are wonderful Steven, and I am so happy you have chosen me to guide you through this. Having a friend for your first time is comforting."

"Thor I-" Steve blushed hard "I wouldn't want anyone else but you." Steve's heart clenched hard in his chest.

_This was it. He could finally let go of the ghost of Bucky's love. Thor was here, and Steve needed him, needed him to be the one to take all the heartache away._

Steve scratched behind his head nervously, "I-I like you Thor, I have for a long time actually..."

Thor took Steve's hands in his own and placed them on his chest. " I have grown fond of you as well Steven. I love your honesty and unwavering morals. You are a true gentleman and an honerable warrior." Thor grinned and. Began to unbutton his shirt. "I can undress myself if you wish to clean up? " Thor asked softly encase Steve wanted some time alone to prepare him self emotionally.

"I'd like to do it if its alright?" Steve whispered softly as he let his hands trail down Thor's torso. Over each inch of perfectly sculpted muscle. His fingers found the top button of his shirt and with shaking fingers, he undid the first one. He looked up to Thor's face and was met with the most glowing smile. His heart melted. Steve lifted himself so he could place a soft kiss to his lips while unbuttoning more of Thor's shirt. When he reached the final button he pulled back to see. "God, Thor." He swallowed hard as the muscles under Thor's shirt were finally exposed. He slipped his hands under the shoulder sections and pushed the cloth off, exposing his chest fully. "You're perfect"

Thor let a soft sigh escape his lips. Steve hands were wonderful on his body. Thor watched intensely at his friends nimble fingers caress every line in his body, tracing old scars, as if he was memorizing them. Thor felt like a sculpture, his body simply clay that Steve moulded into a perfect form. He took in a great breath, and kissed Steve tenderly. " you are the embodiment of desire Steven, do not sell yourself short. "

Steve blushed and smiled "T-Thank you." His hands drifted down Thor's stomach and came to rest on his waist band. "May I?"

Thor nodded. " I am at ease with you. I trust you with my Body, and my heart."

"I trust you too Thor, with everything I have" Steve took a shaky breath and put his hand against Thor's belt. He pulled the rough leather through the large metal buckle with ease and started to pull it from his pant loops. Steve grew more and more nervous as the grand reveal ticked closer. With one more hard swallow he gripped the hem of Thor's pants and pulled, dragging the pants down past his hips. Thor's cock was finally exposed. Thick and throbbing underneath a nest of matted blonde curls. He was at least 10 inches in length and 5 around. His cock glowed golden like the rest of his skin with a slightly pink head that was already dripping fluid. Steve was befuddled. The sheer size made his mind go blank and for a second he forgot how to form sentences. He couldn't help but reach out to touch it. He had to make sure it was real. His fingertips brushed over the wet head, causing Thor to make a growling noise above him. _Damn,_ Steve thought. He needed to hear more of those noises. He ran his fingers down Thor's impressive length before gripping it lightly.

"Oh Steven.." Thor gripped the bedpost as friend' hand closed on his length. Steve's explored him lightly, and as his confidence grew, he took his head in his palm. Thor bucked his hips, making a low growl. He could feel his heartbeat pulse along his length and he shook his head to refocus. He had to keep his arousal in check, he could not move too quickly, no mater how much he wanted to take Steven hard and fast. " That- ahhhh Steven, that is marvelous." Thor gasped and looked at Steve with lust widened eyes. "But I wish to finish inside you, anymore of this and I will not get the privilege." Thor eased Steve's hand from him and lead him to the bed.

He helped Steve to his back, and pushed a pillow under the small of his spine for support. Thor climbed on the bed, and knelt between Steve's legs. He placed a kiss on his friends knee, and slowly worked his way upwards. Steve began to gasp and moan at his softer touches, and Thor was becoming addicted to the sounds of pleasure. On the pale flesh right before Steve's groin, Thor bit down, working a mark into Steve's body. He pushed hard with his tongue, and sucked the bruising flesh until Steve let out a whimper. Pausing to make sure his companion was alright, Thor reached for Steve's hand with his left, to console him. He felt his friend grip him firm, and then resumed his affections. Thor at last reached the captains length, and considerable it was. Centered in-between smooth legs, lay the hard cock of Captain America. Thor wondered if he shaved sure to the confines of his uniform. Thor stroked down the vein flowered top, all perhaps 11 inches of it. Longer yes, but slightly thinner then his own. He cupped the throbbing cock of his comrade and ran a thumb over the bright and flared head. The ridge at the top was large and thick, and Thor ached to see what that would feel like buried inside him. But for now he could taste. "Steven I wish to take you in, is that alright?" Thor asked and when he received a panted "yes!" Thor placed his lips around the swollen head and sucked vigorously. He cleaned all traces of his earlier climax, moaning at the taste of his friend's seed. Even his come tasted of apples. Thor chuckled and the vibrations made Steve curl his fists. Thor pulled back to lap at the milky substance from his companions thigh and smiled. "You taste delicious Steven. And I see you are uncut. A rare trait for mid-guardian males. This is good, it means the skin here will be very sensitive." Thor bent down to taken in Steve's length, and pushed the foreskin back with his tongue to stroke the red and tender flesh underneath. As he worked on tasting every inch of his friends length, he kept his free hand over the base of Steve's cock. When his saliva began to trickle down, he started pumping his lovers length.

"Oh god! Thor!" Steve screamed and bucked into Thor. The sensation of his warm mouth and scorching tongue licking flames up his length was going to bring him to completion embarrassingly fast. He gripped the bed sheets under him and bit his lip hard to keep from thrusting into that tight heat. His eyes rolled back into his skull when Thor kissed lower and sucked one of his balls into his mouth and drew patterns on it with his tongue. "Th-Thor, m-more please."

Thor gave a light nip on the tender skin underneath Steve's shaft, and held down his comrade's hips as he swallowed him down whole. Thor opens up his throat with ease of practice and angled his neck so Steve could watch his skin stretch on his throat from the sheer size of it. He took Steve's balls in hand, squeezed them a little harder than he would normally, and rolled them in his hand as he bobbed vigorously. He needed Steve to feel ecstasy before pain, and this was his favourite way to give it.

Steve's body trembled powerfully when Thor took him too the root. His body was so overwhelmed by pleasure he thought he'd died and gone to heaven. Watching his cock disappear down Thor's throat was single-handedly the most erotic thing he'd ever witnessed. When Thor caressed his teeth over the skin at the base on his way up, Steve's hips flew off the bed. He ran his hand through Thor's sweaty blonde hair and shoved him down on his cock, thrusting up his hips at the same time. Thor gagged around his shaft from surprise and the tightness that surrounded his head caused Steve to scream out in pleasure.

Thor took in a shaky breath as he recovered. Steve surprised him with his strength, forcing him to keep his head down. Thor worked his head slowly back, letting Steve know to let go. He released him with a _pop!_ And grinned. "You are exceedingly strong Steven! But I am stronger." Thor chuckled. "You do not need to hold back with me." Thor reached beside his bed for a bottle of warming lube, and a foil wrapped condom. " I assure you my body is clean, but if you wish it I will wear this." Thor placed the condom beside Steve and piped the lid on the lube. He poured some in his hand and coated his fingers well. And crouching between the captain's legs, he began to press against the tight hole. "You must relax Steven. Everything will be alright. " Thor made sweet kisses on Steve's hips and thighs as he worked his finger in. He felt the ring of muscle give, and at last he could feel the hot velvet of his lover. "Ahhh that's perfect Steven. Just take deep breaths, and I will go slow."Thor pushed Steve's arms above his head and held him down as he reached for a condom and lube in the bedside drawer.

Steve usually didn't like to be restrained, but the way Thor held him wasn't malicious, but comforting instead. It reminded him of when he was small and Bucky would hold him down when they kissed. Steve shook his head at the condom. He didn't want any sort of barrier seperating him and his soon to be lover. "I'd like to feel you if that's ok." Steve mumbled out nervously. a slight hiss passed steves lips as the tip of Thor's finger passed the tight ring of his opening. He grit his teeth and willed himself to relax, taking several deep breaths to steady himself. He spread his legs farther apart to give Thor more room before nodding at the God to continue

"I am glad I may feel you Steve." Thor consoled and began to move his finger in and out slowly. To keep his lover at ease, he leaned up to capture Steve's mouth in a fiery kiss. Thor worked the captain's jaw open enough to slide his tongue through and push Steve's to the side in a sign of dominance. He felt the urge to claim every part of Steve, touch him where no man had ever done before and leave his mark on skin and flesh. Thor added a seconded finger and hummed contently as his lovers body began to open for him. Each stroke was becoming easier to do, and he praised Steve for it. " good Steven, you take me in well. I cannot wait to breach you and bury myself in such soft and virgin flesh. You are truly perfect." Thor cooed and added a third finger. He felt Steve begin to struggle at this, and Thor stilled his hand. He sat back on his legs and let go of Steve's hands. He reached for the lube and pulled his fingers out to pour more on them before sliding them up to the knuckle. He took his other hand a began to fist Steve's length, to give him Pleasure to focus on. " I cannot wait to see you cry out beneath me rogers, have you moan and beg for whatever fantasy you crave. And I will give you everything, for you are worth the world to me." Thor kissed Steve's knee and began to push his fingers apart, reaching the final stage of stretching. Ordinarily he would have stopped here, but Thor knew his length was far more sizable for a virgin to take. So the more he could get Steve to take in now, the better it would be. "Easy Steven, you may grip the headboard if it helps. Ah! Wait!" Thor let go of Steve's shaft to pick a folded piece of leather from his nightstand. He placed it in Steve's mouth and kissed on top of it. "Bite down on this if you must. This may hurt a little as I spread your muscles. " Thor added his pinky, knowing it would help only a little, but it might be enough. Then he pushed his fingers apart as far as he could go.

Steve's hands flew to the headboard and he bit down hard on the leather, tearing through. He let out an echoing howl that was muffled by the gag but still recognizable, when Thor stretched him as far as he could go. Sensing his discomfort, Thor and added a copious amount of lubricant before plunging back in. Steve's cries of pain soon morphed into screams of pleasure as he became more accustomed to the stretch. When Thor's large fingertips brushed over that spot deep inside Steve he arched high off the bed, twisting so hard Thor was worried his back might break. "Damn Thor! Oh my god do that again, NOW!"

"I will in time my lover." Thor grinned at Steve's over the moon reaction. He pulled his hand back to slick up his length, but took a moment to admire Steve's open ring. " look at that, all pink and quivering. Just the right colour for forging your body with my "hammer" " Thor chuckled then guffawed at his provocative language . He needed to hear Steve laugh after that terrifying yell. Thor pulled His friends legs to the side, and lay down to align himself with Steve's entrance. He pushed his head at the opening and kissed Steve as he thrusted. Inch by inch Thor disappeared into his lover. He groaned at the unbelievably hot and smooth walls constricting him. " by the nine... Steven, you , gods how are you still so tight?" Thor pushed in farther, and let out a pained grunt as Steve clenched up hard around him. Thor took one of Steve's hands and interlocked his fingers, and pushed it to the bed. " grip me if it becomes too much." He panted and waited for Steve to relax. After a few ragged breaths, Thor sheathed himself entirely in the captain's body. He looked down at the red and white ringed muscle, throbbing to contain his cock. " Steven, I want you to see this ." Thor asked and pulled Steve forward to watch. Thor ran a finger around the stretched edge, watching it twitch beneath his rough touch. He pushed forward and made as if to penetrate him with his digit, but held off. "I , Thor, have been givin a treasured gift of a pure young man, and let him know that I give him the gift of my heart in return." Thor placed their interlocked hand over his heart. "Now hen you are ready, I will begin."

Steve giggled at Thor's pun and rolled his eyes before leaning up for a kiss. Steve let out a slight moan as Thor pushed into him. He willed his body to relax to take the head inside his body. When Thor slipped through the first ring of muscle Steve let out a pained sigh of relief. Thor kept pushing and Steve gripped his hand in anticipation for the pain, but it never came. Thor's cock inside him had fizzed down to a dull burn. He was impossibly full and honestly surprised it fit but he wasn't in pain. This is what he wanted. To be taken by the one he truly loved. He was so glad Thor could be his first. "Thank you Thor, for everything. I love you too. I have for a long time. I'm glad I saved it for you"

Thor slowly pulled out and thrust in. Immediately Thor could feel his lengthy become oversensitive. Steve's tender words had brought him over the emotional edge and he spoke into Steve's neck as he thrust. "I should thank you Steven, you connected me to this world in a way I could never imagine." Thor placed a soft kiss on Steve's neck, then slowly dragged his teeth over it, working it hard to leave a mark. Thor found a natural rhythm, wanting to prolong their intimacy with near teasing strokes. As he pulled out, he angled his hips down to purposely miss Steve's prostrate. Then on the way back inside he arched high, driving into the velvet wall hard. He stopped just as his top grazed Steve's gland, then angled down again to pull out. This circular motion he kept as long as Steve was comfortable. Thor loved how the captains face was blushing hard with heat and arousal. He loved the bright blue, lust shining eyes, and Thor bent down to kiss small tears of happiness away. He made soft kisses over Steve's heaving chest, licking away the salt off his body and giving little bites to hear the high pitched squeak that went straight to his groin. Thor licked around Steve's nipple, raising it up in arousal from teeth and tongue. He molested the bright flesh until he heard Steve whimper beneath him. "Are you alright?" Thor asked, stopping his rutting.

Steve held his mouth open in wild pants and tilted his chin down, and eyes up. " yes...". He warbled ." Just sensitive. "

Thor grinned and moved to Steve's other nipple. "This is good, I shall remember every touch that sends your body wild with desire." Thor bit down harder this time and the noise that escaped from Steve made him Stop entirely. His lover had covered his mouth in embarrassment and blushed near crimson. " do not silence yourself, your voice _rouses_ me on." Thor growled playfully and stole a kiss. "Here, I wish to try something new." Without pulling out, Thor went back to his kneeling position, and pulled Steve up with him. After fixing around each others legs, Steve was now nestled in between Thor's crossed ones, and Steve's ankles were locked behind Thor's back. "This will allow me to penetrate you deeper. Do you approve?" Thor asked and began to lift Steve up by his ass, making him thrust onto his now rock hard shaft. He made Steve's hips wiggle and rotate, never pulling him down the same way twice. "Keep your hands on my ribs, or the back of my neck. And you can set the pace if you wish."

A strangled scream of pleasure was ripped from Steve's throat at the new position. Thor was pounding into his prostrate with every down stroke and it was driving Steve wild. "Oh god! Thor!" He screamed before lifting himself off completely and slamming back down. His cock was throbbing and leaking like a faucet. He couldn't control the noises coming out of his throat as he rode Thor as hard as possible. It was wonderful having a lover with about equal strength. Steve didn't have to hold back. He ground down particularly hard and the angle made his back arch so far it felt like it might snap. "Thor! Thor please!" He sobbed rubbed against Thor like some desperate, wanton whore. "Please! I need to come! Let me come for you!"

Thor growled a Steve began to push harder and harder down onto him. As his loves back arched he grasped Steve's length and began to stroke it expertly. He timed it in opposition to his own thrusts, making the pleasure build unbearably. He rolled his hips up and bit down hard at Steve's shoulder as his partner clenched around him painfully. "Let yourself loose. I want to feel you tighten around me. " Thor bucked hard into Steve now, his own orgasm close. "Come for me my lover."

The friction caused by Thor's rough calloused hands, in combination with the brutal pleasure on his prostrate was enough to send Steve over the edge. With a broken scream, Steve's orgasm crashed into him. "OH GOD, THOR DAMN! YES!" He clawed his nails into Thor's shoulder as he rode out the strongest, most mind-blowing orgasm of his life. He was slowly reaching over stimulation but he didn't care. He needed more. Tears of ecstasy were streaming down his face as he continued to ride the god of thunders massive cock buried deep inside him. His voice came out in small desperate pants now "Thor! Oh please! Don't-don't stop. I'll come again, please just don't stop."

"I won't stop Steven, I promise. " Thor kept his wrist going, marveling at the champagne bottle fizz of come that had been pulled out of Steve. His hand was slick with it and his own chest soaked. Steve had buried his face into his neck and whimpered "Please!"And with that Thor failed to keep his calm and came with a lightning strike outside the window. He rutted hard into Steve, emptying. Thrust after thrust of his own seed into his lovers body. Thor quickly became hot inside but he did not stop. Steve was still tightening irregularly around him, and he fell forward, pinning Steve hard against the bed. Steve's hands were around the back it his neck, and Thor griped his lovers hips with both hands. He pounded relentlessly into Steve, hitching up his hips and pushing hard to the hilt as he forced him into the bed. Thor found himself drawing close again, and he took Steve in a crushing kiss.

"Thor!" Steve gasped out as he heard the explosion of thunder and crash of lighting outside. He let out a desperate groan and thrusted against him. "C-Can you do that again? Shock me I mean?"

Thor was in a haze of desire, rutting in to his lovers body hard. He nodded to acknowledge Steven and knelt up, and placed a hand over Steve's heart. He pushed Steve's chest down hard enough to bend the ribs gently. "Prepare yourself." Thor said and called Mjolmir to his free hand. The second he caught it, lightning jumped from the open window, through his hammer, and into his body. In a heartbeat he changed the lightning from raw energy to a focused shock of his own power. with a roar he came inside Steve, filling him up to the brim, and shocking him harder than before.

Steve's body jumped off the bed when the strike of pure power entered his body. He felt the intensity of his lovers orgasm as ropes of molten come filled him to the brim. The lightning struck every nerve and Steve came crashing down against the bed as he screamed as another mind shattering orgasm was pulled from his body. His voice, although hoarse from overuse, chanted his lovers name like a mantra. He never wanted to come down from this high.

Thor gasped, nearly spent. He had enough strength to pick up Steve, still sheathed, and carry him to the bathroom. Thor placed him on the counter and pulled out with a loud groan. Immediately the counter became soaked with seed and lubricant. "You will be able to close yourself in a moment my lover. But for now, I will clean us both." Thor got a hot washcloth and wiped up Steve's chest, and rinsed it out to clean off his sensitive length. As he began to clean out inside Steve, his lover collapsed against him. "You did very well Steven. " Thor brushed his hair away and kisses him softly. "Why do you cry?"

Steve moaned at how over sensitive his skin was after two intense orgasms. His head rolled back and forth on the counter as he came down from his high, voice so damaged only whispered pants came out "Thor, thank you , thank you."

" you are most welcome my lover. Hold together a little longer. I will finish this." Thor quickly wiped himself down, and used an old towel to dry them both.

Steve raised himself up from the counter and wrapped his arms around Thor's neck, kissing him deeply before pulling back and resting their foreheads together "And I cried because I'm happy. I'm so glad I could give it to you. No one else deserved it more than you did."

"I'm so very glad you are happy Steven, as am I. Thank you for making me a part of your life." He carried Steve to the bed, clutched against his chest. Thor placed down the towel in the worst wet spot and gave Steve the side that was dry. He crawled in behind him and pulled the think flannel sheets and quilt around them both and held Steve in his arms, kissing the back of his neck. "I think I will have to get a new dresser now, for all your things." Thor chuckled, being none to subtle that he wanted Steve to stay with him.

Steve turned from his current position so he could be face to face with his lover. "So is that your way of finally asking me to move in?" He asked bringing their lips together. "Because if you are, my answer is yes."

Thor sighed contently. "Yes Steven, I am asking you to live with me." He chuckled and held Steve close. "Sweet dreams my lover."

"Goodnight Thor."

"Goodnight Steven."

"I love you."

"I love you as well."


End file.
